


lost

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur held the slice of fabric in his hands, rubbing a thumb over the worn blue cloth</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost

Arthur held the slice of fabric in his hands, rubbing a thumb over the worn blue cloth.

Distantly he heard Leon talking, reporting back about their failed search of the forests surrounding Camelot. Arthur could barely hear him, all he could hear was his heartbeat, pounding loudly in his ears.

The piece of cloth, the dirtied blue square grasped tightly in his fist, was familiar. Arthur knew the colour, the shade of blue, faded in places where hands had worried and rubbed in a nervous habit.

He knew the cloth well. His hands had searched over and under it many times. He'd often tossed the shirt over his shoulder, left it lying on the foot of the bed. He'd rolled the shirt up Merlin's torso with nimble fingers, and trailed after it with his mouth, leaving hot kisses against Merlin's navel.

Arthur remembers sleeping with his arm wound around Merlin's waist, fingers curled over the hem of his shirt, knuckles brushing against warm skin, his nose pressed to the back of Merlin's neck, lips brushing over the collar of his shirt and then pressing against the downy hair in a soft kiss.

Arthur closed his eyes slightly for a moment, putting a stop to the burning in his eyes.

Arthur lifted the cloth to his face, pressing his nose to it lightly, he breathed in the warm smell. It smelled of the earth and the air and sweat, but it also smelled of Merlin; the sharp spice of his soap, the flowers given to him by various serving girls, the herbs he collected for Gaius, Arthur could even smell the bread rolls Merlin often nicked from the cook when her back was turned.

Arthur couldn't help but smile into the torn piece of Merlin's shirt.

Merlin.

Arthur opened his eyes and dropped his arms to his side, the tattered blue fabric hanging limply in his fist.

"Search the woods again." He snapped and rose, his chair pushed back roughly. He raised his hand, holding a piece of Merlin's shirt. "I want Merlin found," He growled, voice low. "I want him back."

Leon nodded, eyes too soft for Arthur's liking. "We'll find him, sire. I promise you. We will find Merlin. We'll bring him back."


End file.
